Gangs
Gangs are often a key part in the stories of the Grand Theft Auto games, commonly, the protagonist will work for, or against, them at certain points in the storyline. They are often quite aggressive and will most likely attack the player if they use a weapon and/or attack them first. Gang's can also offer assistance during some missions, especially in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Notice all gangs in the series allow only one or two ethnicites. This doesn't mean that the gangs are racist or xenophobic to others just for their background. A good example would be Patrick McReary (Irish American) in GTA IV and how he works with Niko Bellic (Yugoslavian). Italian-American Gangs ''' *Ancelotti Family' IV TBOGT '''Members': Giovanni Ancelotti (Don), Charles Matteo¹ (Underboss), Anthony Spoleto¹ (Tony Black) (Caporegime) Frank Garone¹ (Caporegime), Rocco Pelosi (Enforcer), and Vince (Enforcer). Associates: Gracie Ancelotti, Anthony Prince. |'Territory': Algonquin and Alderney, Liberty City Fronts: Fruit Markets, Algonquin Night Clubs and Waste Management. *'Forelli Family' III VC SA LCS VCS Members: Franco Forelli² (Don), Giorgio Forelli², Sonny Forelli¹, Mike Forelli¹,Lou Bricant, Tommy Vercetti (formerly), Harry¹ and Lee¹. Associates: Ken Rosenberg, Lance Vance¹ and Roger C. Hole¹. |'Territory': Saint Mark's, Fort Staunton and Newport, all in Liberty City Fronts: Caligula's Casino and Marco's Bistro. *'Gambetti Family' IV Members: Jon Gravelli¹ (Don), Roy Zito (Acting Underboss) and Sammy Botino (Official Underboss in hiding) Associates: Jon Gravelli, Jr.. |'Territory': Broker, Dukes, and Algonquin, Liberty City Fronts: Construction, and Labor Unions. *'Leone Family' III SA LCS Members: Salvatore Leone¹ (Don), Joey Leone, Toni Cipriani, Luigi Goterelli, Mickey Hamfists, Mike, Vincenzo Cilli¹,Lou Scannon . Associates: 8-Ball, Carl Johnson, Joseph Daniel O'Toole¹, Claude, Maria Latore², Donald Love, Giovanni Casa¹, Ma Cipriani, Curly Bob¹, Jane Hopper, Ken Rosenberg, Leon McAffrey¹, Miles O'Donovan, Misty, Mona Lott, Raven and Ray. |'Territory': Saint Mark's, Harwood and Red Light District, Liberty City Fronts: Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club, Caligula's Casino, Cipriani's Restaurante, Luigi's Sex Club 7 and Joey's Garage. *'Lupisella Family' IV Members: Vincent Lupisella (Acting Don), Mark Lupisella (Official Don), Moe Schwartz (Consigliere) and Sonny Honorato. Associates: |'Territory': Algonquin and Bohan, Liberty City *'Messina Family 'IV Members: Harvey Noto (Don), Harry Hall (Consigliere), Mark Volpe, Fredo Volpe and Jimmy Capra.''' '''Associates: Jack Duffy¹, Mel Toblowsky. | Territory: Algonquin and Dukes, Liberty City Fronts: Construction and Labor Unions *'Pavano Family 'IV Members: Maria Valvona (Don), Arthur Zepulla (Consigliere), Joe Corrola and Mario Venturella. Associates: North Holland Hustlers |'Territory': Algonquin and Alderney, Liberty City Fronts: Auto Eroticar. *|'Pegorino Family' IV Members: James Pegorino¹ (Don), Phil Bell, Ray Boccino¹, Anthony Corrado¹, Marco Bonnaro¹, Peter Marchetti¹. Associates: Frank Gallo², John Barbosa¹, Joseph DiLeo¹, Luca Silvestri¹, Gerald McReary, Patrick McReary, Wade "The Fixer" Johnson, Niko Bellic. | Territory: Alderney Fronts: Waste Management, Honkers, Drusilla's . *'Sicilian Mob' LCS Members: Uncle Leone (Don) ,Rico Garlik and Massimo Torini¹. Associates: Franco Forelli², Paulie Sindacco¹ and Salvatore Leone¹. |'Territory': Sicily, Italy. *'Sindacco Family 'SA LCS Members: Paulie Sindacco¹ (Don), Johnny Sindacco¹, Joseph Daniel O'Toole¹, Mickey¹, Lance Urwell and Bobby. Associates: Ken Rosenberg and Salvatore Leone¹ . |'Territory': Red Light District, Chinatown and Torrington, Liberty City Fronts: Caligula's Palace, Big Shot Casino, The Doll House and Paulie's Revue Bar. *Vercetti Family |VC |- |'Members': Tommy Vercetti (Boss), Ken Rosenberg, Lance Vance¹, Mario and Mike. Associates: Avery Carrington¹, Cam Jones², Candy Suxxx (Candice Shand), Delores, Earnest Kelly, Hilary King¹, Kent Paul, Maude Hanson, Mercedes Cortez, Mitch Baker, Phil Cassidy, Steve Scott and Umberto Robina. |'Territory': Vice City Fronts: InterGlobal Films, Vice City Boatyard, Print Works, Sunshine Autos, Kaufman Cabs, Malibu Club, Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory and Pole Position. African-American Gangs *'Ballas' |rowspan="2"|SA |- |'Members': Kane¹ and Little Weasel¹. Associates: Ryder (Lance Wilson)¹, Big Smoke (Melvin Harris)¹, B Dup (Mark Wayne), Frank Tenpenny¹ and Eddie Pulaski¹. |'Territory': Idlewood³, East Los Santos³, Jefferson³, Willowfield³, Glen Park³, Verona Beach³ and Ganton³, all in Los Santos. Fronts: Big Smoke's Crack Palace. |- |align="center" colspan="2"|'East Holland Drug Gang' |rowspan="2"|IV |- |'Members': Clarence Little¹ (Boss). |'Territory': Projects in East Holland, Algonquin, Liberty City. |- |align="center" colspan="2"|'Grove Street Families' |rowspan="2"|SA |- |'Members': Sweet Johnson (Boss), Carl Johnson (Underboss), Big Smoke¹, Ryder¹, OG Loc, B Dup, Big Bear, Emmet, LB, Little Devil¹, Big Devil¹ and Tony¹. Affiliations: Beverly Johnson¹, Brian Johnson¹, Kendl Johnson, Cesar Vialpando, Dwaine, Jethro, Ken Rosenberg, Kent Paul, Maccer, Madd Dogg, The Truth, Wu Zi Mu, Zero, Varrios Los Aztecas and San Fierro Triads. |'Territory': Ganton³, Idlewood³, Temple³, Playa del Seville³, Santa Maria Beach³, Verona Beach³, East Los Santos³, Las Colinas³, East Beach³, Glen Park³, Willowfield³, Jefferson³ and Los Flores³, all in Los Santos, and Bayside Marina³. Fronts: Doherty Garage, Emmet's, Four Dragons Casino, Zero RC, Verdant Meadows and Wang Cars. |- |align="center" colspan="2"|'North Holland Hustlers/M.O.B.' |rowspan="2"|IV |- |'Members': Dwayne Forge², Playboy X², Jermaine Andrews, Jayvon Simson¹, Marlon Bridges¹, and Jordan . Affiliations: Niko Bellic and Elizabeta Torres. |'Territory': Firefly Projects, Broker; North Holland, Algonquin; and Acter, Alderney. Fronts: Pay 'n' Spray in Hove Beach. |- |align="center" colspan="2"|'Southside Hoods' |rowspan="2"|III LCS |- |'Members': D-Ice (co-leader). Affiliations: Claude and Toni Cipriani. |'Territory': Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City. |- |align="center" colspan="2"|'Uptown Riders' |rowspan="2"|TLAD |- |'Members': Malc, DeSean. Affiliations: Johnny Klebitz, Jim Fitzgerald, Elizabeta Torres. |'Territory': Northwood. |} Asian-American Gangs Hispanic Gangs Eastern European Gangs Afro-Caribbean gangs Caucasian/Irish American Gangs Other Gangs * Avenging Angels (LCS) * Babylon (1) * Catwright Gang (L69 & L61) * Cortez Crew (VC) * Counterfeit Syndicate (VC) * European Gang (VC) * Hare Krishna (1 & 2) * Hitmen (LCS) * Leaf Link Golfers (VC & VCS) * Liberty City Terrorist (III) * Loco Syndicate (SA) * Loonies (2) * Mad Island Gang (2) * Martinez's Crew (VCS) * Mexican Arms Dealers (VC) * Patrol Investigation Group (VC & VCS) * Rednecks (2) * Scientists (2) * Sharks (VC & VCS) * Sonetti's Gang (1) * The Angels (1) * The Army (VC & VCS) * The Zaibatsu Corporation (2) * Uncle Fu's Gang (1) * Vance Crime Family (VCS) * Vercotti Gang (1) * Yutes (2) Notes ¹ Indicates that this character dies. ² Indicates that this character may die. ³ Indicates that this territory changes during the course of the game/games. See also * Gang Warfare Trivia In GTA IV's multiplayer races, the player cannot select gang colors for any of the cars they are able to select. Category:Gangs Category:Lists Category:Grand Theft Auto